User talk:Pierius Magnus
Archive 1 * Archive 2 How are you Hooow you doin'? Bucurestean 10:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Good enough. And you? Dr. Magnus 10:05, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm fine. You don't sound as happy as always. Bucurestean 10:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Could it be you are back? In a less aggressive form than your previous stunt? 10:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Only to vote in the elections. I will not participate, just cast my vote. And maybe voice my opinion on a few things. Dr. Magnus 10:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppet (again) and the block that comes with it User:ArminBlanche is a confirmed sockpuppet. By the way you reacted (through Pierlot) the last days, you have only confirmed it once more. You have a history of sockpuppet denial. As it is customary, ArminBlanche will be deleted and blocked for infinity, and you will receive a temporary block. The period will depend on the following considerations: * Sockpuppetry is not allowed. * You broke the first general Wikia regulation: "Be civil to other users at all times." * Rules 7 "No personal attacks" and 8 "Be graceful" you did not respect. These "Wikia guidelines" match with our own site regulations. * It is not the first time we catch you doing things you're not supposed to be doing. And you know that. You have been a respected editor at times in the past, and I wished you had stayed that way. Therefore, Wikination chooses to block your account for the next month. This is in accordance to your misdoings and the repetitiveness of them. I know you will as a result hereof not be able to vote in the elections. That's a pity, but it's your damn own fault. Shouldn't have vandalized at this moment. So good luck and goodbye. I hope you realize this is not a personal attack or some sort of vendetta (I wouldn't know what for), but the regular consequence of your wrongdoings. If you want to tell people how you dislike communists (weren't you one of them?), then just tell us. 11:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Who did you know Pierius has acted through me? Pierlot McCrooke 12:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Because he writes bombastic and grotesk sentences and speeches and you don't write three sentence without a spelling error. Not meant to insult you it's just true. Why do you get involved in this, Pierlot? Every time somebody, anybody does something stupid, you get involved. You should learn when to stay away, I think. It would certainly earn you votes ;) 12:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::He writes great speeches. I am sorry for all that happened Pierlot McCrooke 12:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::BTW:You did remember all that nonsense discussions on Fictieve Landen? Theyre no more. Now there is some fictive countries-related editing Pierlot McCrooke 12:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} :Of course, the voting doesn't apply to you. The other things might be worth taking a look at though :) 07:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Welcome back! It's been fine hear but, i see you've been checking up on us! I hope your the commie left-winged perius! Congress has been shaken up and all that! anyway i hope you do good now! Marcus Villanova 13:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks man! Yeah, I noticed some changes in our congress. For instance: I am not in it; what more is there to say. And I must say I am glad you finally prosecuted those darn nazi's. Dr. Magnus 13:09, July 5, 2010 (UTC)